<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One day, when the tonguin' is done,  we'll take our leave and go by sallytheriversalmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626527">One day, when the tonguin' is done,  we'll take our leave and go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallytheriversalmon/pseuds/sallytheriversalmon'>sallytheriversalmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallytheriversalmon/pseuds/sallytheriversalmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sleepy Bois Inc and some crewmates have a well deserved break and peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Ranboo, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity - Relationship, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One day, when the tonguin' is done,  we'll take our leave and go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenpickelsticks/gifts">eatenpickelsticks</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title in Wellerman by The Longest Johns</p>
<p>hello chat im bunbunz and i do domestic violence, welcome to the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the sun high and mighty in the sky whilst the air fills with sea salt, Technoblade was seated on the deck, exhausted after almost being raided by enemy pirates twice.</p>
<p>The Red Jewel was at sea once again, exploring the oceans with the thrill and excitement of adventures, treasure finding and lots more.<br/>Technoblade --- Captain of The Red Jewel---- decided it would be best to take a break. He definitely couldn’t believe the audacity of his shipmates, excluding his father, hit the sack on the deck floor immediately. They really were that exhausted huh, well they were minors after all, they need all the rest they can get.</p>
<p>So, there he was, sitting on deck with his favourite book, Sun Tzu the Art of War, for some reason that book made him calm, relaxed. Flipping to the next page, Techno heard a melodic voice emerging from the cabins, it was cheerful and utterly destroyed the pressure that was building up in his ears.</p>
<p>A short duck hybrid burst through the cabin doors with glee, clearly hyped up about something, wings puffed up and flapping around like how a dog wags its tail. It was cute, and Techno was amused at his shipmate’s excitement.</p>
<p>“Theeere once was a ship that took to sea! The name of the ship was the Billy o’ Tea,”</p>
<p>Quackity always liked to sing exaggeratedly, it somehow made his singing sound immersive and enticing people to dance, that was one of his perks that Techno wouldn’t admit he liked about him.</p>
<p>“The winds blew up, her bow dipped down, oh blow my bully boys bloww~” </p>
<p>Techno couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face, nor how he started to harmonize with the duck.</p>
<p>“Soon, may the Wellerman come! To bring us sugar and tea and rum!”, Quackity was obviously flustered hearing his captain sing with him, but he didn’t pause his singing, not even for a moment.</p>
<p>Techno stood up, taking the duck’s hands into his and started twirling him around like a princess, not noticing his other shipmates standing near the cabin door, smiling with heartfelt warmth at the scene playing in front of them, it was almost like those balls that Tabbrius held, they were never invited, never allowed to have the privilege to dance with their loved ones.</p>
<p>The duck is the one to notice, giggling as Techno easily bent his back over his arm. He’s the one to invite the others to join, the one suggesting they dance and sing together.</p>
<p>Tommy took Tubbo and Ranboo’s hand into his, dragging them to the centre of the deck, finally he could show those two real skills of dancing. His mother thought it would help him one day, and it did, and he was grateful to her for that.<br/>Phil watched as his shipmates (his sons) dance merrily on the deck, reminding from back when he was the ruler of his own kingdom with his loving wife. (I love you Phil) He remembers warm meals, brown hair, a sweet smile. <br/>He also remembers the smell of blood (Kristen?), emerald eyes losing its shine of life slowly (This is an order, Phil Watson, leave your kingdom immediately), an order of an opposing kingdom, fresh human blood covering his body, fleeing, h- </p>
<p>“Phil!!”, he was snapped out of his trance by the voice of his youngest. He hummed, glancing at his sons from the steering deck.</p>
<p>“Come sing with us!”, He yelled, Phil scoffed, shuffling down the stairs to join his sons.</p>
<p>With the sea crashing against the ship, 6 shipmates enjoy the break they deserve, the laughter taking over the sound of the waves.</p>
<p>“One day when the tonguin' is done, we'll take our leave and go!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>